looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Daffy Duck
---Daffy Duck, Best Friends '''Daffy Armando Duck' is Bugs' best friend. Ego-maniacal and unapologetically flawed, Daffy has been staying with his best friend, Bugs Bunny for five years, until he gets "back on his feet", which it takes time to do so. Summary In Best Friends, Daffy is watching the TV show Besties, seeing a player win 1 million dollars. Questioning himself why he didn't win a million dollars, saying after "because I don't want to end up a bitter, jealous person" as he already is. Later, when he and Bugs go onto Besties, Daffy gets all answers tio questions incorrect, which angers Bugs. Soon, Bugs tells Daffy to say the opposite of what he is going to say, so Daffy does that and gets the rest of the answers correct, until the question "What is Bugs Bunny's catchphrase?" comes up and Daffy answers it with "I don't do Mondays", which upsets Bugs.Later, Daffy learns from Speedy that he needs to go into his heart to become nice to Bugs. Daffy does that and soon goes too deep into his heart, causing him to turn annoyingly nice. Daffy then pays for him and Bugs to go on a cruise and he does everything he can that is nice that he thinks will make Bugs like him, though all it does is make Bugs hate him even more. Soon, when Daffy steals a table of food at a restaurant on the boat, Bugs tells Daffy that he is being a stalker and not a friend, but also adds that he is still Daffy's friend. At the end of the episode, though, Daffy tells Bugs that he knows his credit card number and starts saying it out loud until Bugs grabs his mouth. In Members Only, Daffy goes to get into a members-only country club, but his access is denied. Soon, Daffy spies on people inside and learns that one member's number is 1673. So, when the lady that rejected him takes the day off to another worker, Daffy says 1673 is his number, and he is allowed acces. When he first gets there he hears a golfer shout "Four!", which causes him to shout "No dummy, 1673!", then the golfer hits a ball which hits Daffy's head. Later on in the episode, Daffy is shown befriending elderly ladies, whom he sits with while Lola mistakenly thinks Bugs is engaged to her. Daffy then tells a waitress to give some stuff to Bugs and Lola (not knowing it was them). Later at Bugs' wedding, Daffy goes to it just to eat some cheese snacks. Though, when he learns it is a wedding for Bugs he becomes angered that he did not invite him to be a best man. Then he orders Bugs some golf clubs and says his number along with it. Though the number turns out to be Lola's father's number, and he punches Daffy. At the end of the episode, Daffy is forced to hand out mints in a bathroom and give all of the money receives to Lola's dad. Then Daffy blurts out "I hate the R-O-G-O, oh I hate this place!". Personality Daffy is portrayed as a self-obsorbed, yet secretly insecure duck and has ridiculous schemes that always life more interesting and very complicated. He also is prone to jealousy. He is very stupid. When the next situation seems very obvious (e.g. He asked if Granny died or get caught by the germans even though she is there currently telling her story in Eligible Bachelors) he either doesn't know what to say or answers the last thing that you can think of. Daffy is also very extreme and ambitious whenever he plans his crazy schemes. And like Bugs, he is also short-tempered and gets irrated easily. Trivia *Daffy's middle name is "Sheldon," but he prefers using the name "Armando." *Daffy's birthday is April 17th, a reference to his debut in an old Looney Tunes cartoon Porky's Duck Hunt,in Best Friends Bugs said that they were best friends for 17 years,as in baby looney tunes,they were 1,making them 18 at the time *Daffy's favorite color is "Dusty Rose". When he was a baby, it was black. *In the original Looney Tunes, Daffy is shown to be a rival of Bugs. *Instead of being sworn enemies with Bugs, they are best pals in the series. *Daffy goes to bed every night at 10:00PM, except on New Years Eve, where he goes to bed at 8:30 PM (because "New Years is a holiday invented by the media"). *Daffy appears after the credits in Monster Talent, which is a reference to the ending of some classic Looney Tunes shorts. **However, Porky Pig appears after the credits after all of the other episodes so far. *Instead of saying "Th-th-th-th-th-That's all folks," like Porky did, Daffy said "You're welcome." *Daffy is the first character other than Porky to appear after the credits. *It was revealed in Beauty School that he is an expert in disguise. He disguised himself as Tina without anybody noticing him. *Daffy was very unpopular in high school and used to have buck teeth. *He was known as Daffy Dork when he was in high school, revealed in Reunion. *Daffy was shown without any feathers in Devil Dog, after Taz ate them. *Even though Daffy seems weak and frail, he is shown to be stronger than he looks, after fighting with Foghorn Leghorn in The Foghorn Leghorn Story. *According to Daffy, there was a volleyball scene cut from the episode, The Foghorn Leghorn Story and in result of this, Daffy sued the producers of the show. *Daffy spent $215.25 on copied wizard cards that have his name on them in Double Date. *It could be possible that Daffy is Christian. He claimed when he was at the mall with his special pants that he only wears shirts for 'Church'. And since it is America, he was mostly likely referring to a Christian church. **Bugs also claimed that he heard Daffy praying for rain in Fish and Visitors which implies that Daffy is indeed a Christian. *Daffy Got Arrested The First Time On A ''Tiny Toon Adventures ''Episode:''Who Bopped Bugs Bunny ''When He Stole Bugs' Oscar And Got Littered In The Jailbird And Jailbunny The Second Time. Gallery Image:December.png|Daffy tries to guess Bugs' birthday, but fails.|link=Best Friends Image:Speedy Sitting on Daffy's Vac.png|Daffy gets scared by seeing Speedy Gonzales.|link=Best Friends Image:1303741813.jpg|Daffy tries to guess what Bugs' catchphrase is.|link=Best Friends Image:Daffy is Trying Even Harder Than Ever.png|Daffy needs to try 100 percent to be Bugs' best friend.|link=Best Friends Image:Happy 189 Days Until Your Birthday!.png|Daffy is celebrating 189 days until Bugs' birthday, scaring him.|link=Best Friends Image:Waterslide.png|Daffy jumps in front of Bugs when he goes down the waterslide.|link=Best Friends Image:1303741815.jpg|Daffy tries his best to get on Bugs' good side.|link=Best Friends Image:Bugs Grabs Daffy.png|Bugs grabs Daffy's face to make Daffy stop saying his credit card number.|link=Best Friends Image:Looney-tunes-520-2.jpg|Daffy poses as a member of the "Country Club".|link=Members Only Image:646_04.jpg|Daffy explains to Bugs how great it is to be a member in the country club.|link=Members Only Image:Tangled.png|Daffy gets tangled with Bugs, Dickey and Abby when they all meet and do handshakes.|link=Members Only Image:Golf Ball Knockout.png|Daffy gets knocked out by a golfball.|link=Members Only Image:Episode31.png|Daffy, at the gift shop notices there are no Daffy nameplates, but there are Darvin nameplates.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Episode32.png|Daffy says "what kind of a name is Darvin?" next to a kid named Darvin.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:CARE1005201100009841_005_1280x720.jpg|Daffy speaking to the courtroom judge.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-5-300x168.jpg|Daffy thinks Porky is lying in the courtroom.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Spitting Soda.png|Daffy spits soda on Bugs in the courtroom.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-3-300x168.jpg|Daffy's first mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-2-300x168.jpg|Daffy's second mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs and Daffy Look at the Crusher.png|Bugs and Daffy look at Crusher, while looking for rocks.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Daffy's Cake.png|Daffy thinks Porky hid a shovel in the cake he brought.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Drives his Pickaxe in Bugs and Daffy's Chain.png|Crusher drives his pickaxe into Bugs and Daffy's chain.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Glares at Daffy.png|Daffy gets glared at by Crusher for rambling.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Blonde Bugs and Daffy (3).png|The police officer sees no resemblance between the picture and a blonde version of Bugs and Daffy.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Tattoo Removal (2).png|Daffy removes Bugs' dynamite tattoo.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-6-300x168.jpg|Daffy gets driven home by Porky, after they were released from jail.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Daffy Litters Yet Again.png|Upon being released from jail, Daffy, once again, litters.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs Sunbathes and Daffy Mowing the Lawn in the Backyard.png|Bugs sun-bathes while Daffy mows the lawn.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode43.png|Daffy laughs at Bugs, after Yosemite Sam insults him.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode44.png|Daffy gets called a beak-face by Yosemite Sam.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 1-600x337.jpg|Bugs asking Daffy if that's his robe.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png|Daffy gets grabbed by Sam and tells Bugs to not fool around when there's a ghost in the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode52.png|Daffy says that Lezah is a witch.|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode53.png|Daffy adds a container of "weight gainer" into his protein shake.|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode55.png|Daffy says that the protein shake helps maintain his body.|link=Monster Talent Image:651_11.jpg|Daffy drives Gossamer to school in his duck truck.|link=Monster Talent Image:651_17.jpg|Daffy tries to teach Gossamer how to stand up for himself.|link=Monster Talent Image:651_27.jpg|Daffy showing Gossamer how to dance.|link=Monster Talent Image:Chainsaws on Fire.png|Daffy sets chainsaws on fire, telling Gossamer that it is a talent.|link=Monster Talent Image:Snapshot20110611164518.png|Daffy watching himself sing in his talent show on DVD.|link=Monster Talent Image:Daffy's 3D Glasses Shattered.png|Daffy's 3D glasses shatter, due to a high note.|link=Monster Talent Image:Snapshot20110611165222.png|Daffy reading someone else's mail, illegally.|link=Reunion Image:Episode61.png|Daffy crying, because of the pepper spray.|link=Reunion Image:Episode63.png|Daffy says as soon as he makes a counterfeit passport, he's going to Mexico.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220321.png|Daffy in high school.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610215536.png|Daffy dresses up as a cowboy.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610215549.png|Daffy dresses up as in a military.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610215602.png|Daffy dresses up as Batman.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220436.png|Daffy accidentally falls into the fruit punch.|link=Reunion Snapshot20110622230314.png|Daffy at the golf course at Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622232149.png|Daffy shrinks after being in the water for too long.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110626163614.png|Back at Bugs' House, Daffy is watching a horror movie.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163633.png|After Daffy tells Taz to scram, he bites the recliner chair.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163710.png|Taz walking closer to Daffy.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163626.png|Taz gets in the way of the movie.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163633.png|After Daffy tells him to scram, Taz bites the recliner chair.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163735.png|Daffy gets scared, as Taz glares at him.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163746.png|Taz roars at Daffy.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163804.png|As Daffy tries to get the phone, Taz bites it.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163820.png|Daffy locks himself in his closet.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163927.png|Daffy runs out of the closet, with Taz still growling.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163958.png|Daffy making a for sale sign.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626171057.png|Daffy with no feathers.|link=Devil Dog Image:1303741488.jpg|Daffy and Tina in a limo Image:Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show).png|Daffy in the introduction.|link=The Looney Tunes Show Image:Daffy Duck's Ending Scene.png|Daffy after the credits.|link=Monster Talent Snapshot20110807222059.png Snapshot20110807222056.png Snapshot20110807222024.png Snapshot20110807222011.png|Daffy in " Tasmanian Meltdown " Snapshot20110807222003.png Snapshot20110807221945.png Let let my self be vunerable with you!.jpg He is leaving?.jpg He does not like it when you do that.jpg Yes i was put on this earth to make frozen yougurt.jpg So whats up dude?.jpg|" S'up man? " Is favotite passion!.jpg Spit. laugh.jpg Popcorn?.jpg|Daffy watching a war movie with Tina's nephew, Zachary. Yay!i got him!.jpg TheWizard1-copy.png|Daffy in the Merrie Melodie "The Wizard" Mcd profiles daffy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters that have a relationship